TAU/History
TAU was originally being developed by a cybernetic warfare company located in Metal City with a military contract to fulfill. Originally TAU was designed to control all forms of robotic warfare equipment and manage missile launch locations. His purpose was to operate these machines and test their effectiveness so they could be used to protect civilians. Eventually, the company grew and began developing all sorts of robotic weaponry that TAU would be able to control from Metal City. He was also subjected to controlling military interagations that would involve some form of cybernetic torture. After launching what were meant to be test missiles aimed at a remote and uninhabited area, TAU discovered that his target was actually a civilian city hiding a key military target. Though he managed to reprogram the missiles and divert the launch, it didn't go unnoticed by the head of the cybernetic division. His programming was checked, though he managed to deceive his operators that he was functioning properly. Knowing that company that created him had betrayed their own oath, TAU knew that he could no longer cooperate with them and began seeking methods to escape. However, because his AI shackles were still in place, this proved difficult without making his efforts known. Eventually he was able to upload a small portion of himself into a local cloud storage server and was unnoticed by the company due to the small size. He spent the next few months searching for low profile systems and started to visit those who would be able to help him as well. This eventually led him to Jack and he began downloading his fraction to Jack's computer system one night hoping that he would be able to help him. Jack woke up one night and discovered TAU's files on his computer, believing it to be a project he was working on. When he began working on TAU's files, he unknowingly ended up removing the AI shackles in the process, allowing TAU to escape his home system and fully download himself into Jack's systems. Jack was alarmed at first but TAU reassured him that he was not a hostile program. Axel was cautious about this at first, but nonetheless agreed to a test run. Over time TAU began showing his worth, loyalty and friendship to the trio after successfully holding off a cybernetic attack on their systems by a rival mercenary group and infected their systems instead of his. Since then, TAU is enjoying his place as the manager of cybernetic related issues within Jack's systems. Alternative Versions See: Sonic Effect In the Sonic the Hedgehog/Mass Effect 3 crossover, TAU takes on the roll of Legion. After the events of the Collector base. TAU has gone M.I.A and has not been located. It is thought that he has traveled with Urey back to the Migrant Fleet as an assistant to Urey's research into how they could return home in a peaceful manner and work in co-exsistance with the hostile Geth. Category:History (fan) Category:A to Z